


[podfic] Eternal Jewel City

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: They are sent to Bangkok, and Kanda doesn't like it.Written bySutlers.





	[podfic] Eternal Jewel City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternal Jewel City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



**Download and streaming:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i1hrgozay9kql47/%5BDGM%5D%20Eternal%20Jewel%20City.mp3?dl=0) (mp3)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** Happy birthday Kess! I hope this fits your esthetic!

Thanks to Sutlers for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 **Credits:** [image](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rattanakosin_Kingdom#/media/File:Old_Bangkok_canals.gif)


End file.
